


Intimacy Doesn't Always Mean Sex

by RumbleFish14



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hardly Any Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male/Male, Mpreg Spencer, No Walkers, Pampering, Romance, Some Alternate Reality, Some FBI, Teasing, cross dressing, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: BASED ON A PICTURE OF WHERE INTIMACY DOESNT ALWYWAS INVOLVE SEX, A FEW SHORT ONE-SHOTS WITH MIXED CHARACTERS IN EACH ONE. HOPE YOU ENJOY!What do you think? https://pin.it/iuxxjwcgkg47eh





	1. Wash His Hair For Him

      Intimacy Doesn’t Always Mean Sex  
(Wash His Hair)  
(Hotch&Reid)

All Stories Based On Pic Below!

                                                                                                                               

 

They were going on 3 solid days of no sleep, shitty food and they were exhausted. All those things weren’t really an issue for Spencer. that was sometimes a normal thing with their job. He could go days without sleep, food wasn’t high on his lists as long as he had plenty of coffee to keep him going. What he couldn’t stand, was not being able to shower and wash his hair.

At the moment, Spencer’s hair was dry, dirty from chasing the UNSUB and it had a funky smell to it and it was starting to hurt. He needed a shower ASAP. At least the case was over though, the UNSUB was in custody, and he might be able to relax before the long flight home. Morgan pulled the SUV up to the hotel, which none of them had been able to use or enjoy, and Spencer gave an exhausted sigh.

Morgan smiled tiredly. “I know what you mean kid. It’s been a long ass week and we are over due for a little rest.”

Spencer smiled. “I’m not even all that tired really. I just need to wash my hair.”

Morgan shook his head. “Come on Rapunzel, let’s get you in the shower. Oh, wait, we aint sharin this time. I almost forgot.”

“We aren’t?”

“Nope, I think you go paired with Hotch.” Morgan shook his head in pity.

“Well, damn.” Spencer said quickly, as he got out of the SUV and grabbed his bag. He didn’t see any of the others as he and Morgan walked to the stairs. The other SUV was there, but everyone must be in bed already.

“Sucks you gotta deal with his loud snoring.” Morgan put a hand on Spencer’s shoulder.

“You make it sound like he’s a demon or something.” Spencer held his hand out for the room card.

Morgan grinned and handed him the key. “Go wash that hair and get some sleep.” He put his fist out and Reid awkwardly covered it with his hand, like always. He laughed. “Night kid.”

Spencer smiled. “Night Morgan.” He walked to his and Hotch’s room and quietly opened the door. He was met with darkness and two empty beds. Before Spencer could reach for the light, he was pulled inside by his tie and the door closed. Spencer could barely see Hotch’s face, the only light was coming from the bathroom, and it wasn’t that bright.

Hotch pulled Spencer by his tie and gave him a quick hello kiss. “You’re late.”

Spencer blushed, they’d been together secretly for 3 months and Hotch could still make him blush. “We had to stop for gas.:

Hotch grabbed his bag and set them on one of the beds. “You look beat Doctor Reid.”

Spencer smiled. “I’m not that tired. You look positively exhausted though.”

“Because I am.” Hotch smiled.

“Why aren’t you in bed yet?”

“I wanted to wait for you.” Hotch pushed his hair back and Spencer whined.

“My hair hurts.”

“How’s that even possible?” Hotch laughed.

“Inflammation coming from blood vessels in the scalp is flooding the nerves in the hair follicles and causes them to ache.” Spencer replied automatically, almost on auto pilot.

Hotch gave him a fond look. “Why thank you doctor. Any cures for such a thing?”

Spencer scuffed. “Rhetorical question I see.” He smiles as Hotch did. “But, it hurts from not washing it properly.”

Hotch said nothing as he walked into the bathroom and started a hot bath.

Spencer grinned as he heard the water running and watched as Hotch came back to him.

“Come on.”

“For what?” Spencer asked, smirking.

Hotch took his hand and lead him into the bathroom. “You’re going to get naked and I’m gonna wash your hair.”

Spencer smiled. “Really?” Hotch nodded. “I don’t think anyone has ever done that for me.”

Hotch helped Spencer out of his clothes a lot easier than it was a few months ago. He held his hand out to Spencer and helped him into the deep bath tub.

Spencer sighed heavily as hot water surrounded him. This was nice, relaxing and as much as he desired Hotch’s body, he wasn’t up for very much sexual activity right now. “Wow, I feel better already.”

Hotch chuckled and pulled one of the chairs from the small table into the bathroom and sat behind Spencer’s head. “After this, you should feel wonderful.”

Spencer felt Hotch dip a cup into the warm water and gently pour it on his head, a hand over his eyes to make sure it didn’t drip. When his hair was wet, Hotch added his shampoo and started to massage it into his hair. Spencer moaned and closed his eyes.

“Feel good?” Hotch asked, as he lathered up the bubbles into Spencer’s long hair.

“So, very amazing.” He closed his eyes and let Hotch’s fingers take him away. It felt just heavenly. The cup dipped into the bath again and the shampoo was washed out. Next was the conditioner.

“Don’t fall asleep love,” Hotch smiled, working the conditioner through his hair.

“Hmm, I’m trying not to.” Spencer’s face was tilted back so Hotch could kiss him a few times until it was time to wash out the conditioner.

Hotch gently washed it out and smiled at how relaxed Spencer looked. He kissed his head and Spencer moved his own head back to look at him. “Better?”

Spencer kissed him. “Much better. Thank you, Aaron.”

“Anytime sweetheart,” he kissed him back. “Anytime.”


	2. Help Him Shave

Intimacy Doesn’t Always Mean Sex  
(Help him shave)  
(Dean&Sam)

 

Everything was set for tonight; Valentine’s Day. A day of love to most people, especially for Dean and Sam. February 14th, Valentine’s Day, marked their 10th year anniversary together. A decade was a long time for normal couples, longer for them, being hunters and brothers. They faced every obstacle to get to where they were now, and they were going to celebrate it.

Using the money from hustling pool, Dean rented a beautiful pavilion to have dinner right by the lake. Currently, he was in one bathroom, in his boxers trying to figure out what to wear. Sam was in the other bathroom, taking a shower and doing the same. That way they’d be done at the same time.

Just as Dean was about to pull his new jeans on, he heard Sam groan from the other bathroom. He waited with his jeans in his hand, to see if Sam had whatever it was under control, until he groaned again. He tossed the jeans aside and walked in his boxers to Sam. He didn’t knock, just opened the door and smiled. Sam was sitting naked on the edge of the tub, those long legs of his out in front of him and each time Sam tried to move, he would nearly fall into the tub.

Dean chuckled and crossed his arms. “Sammy, baby, what are you doing?”

Sam glared back at him for a moment, once again he almost slipped in. He groaned and threw down the blue razor. “Well, I was going to surprise you but not it’s not gonna happen.”

Dean’s face softened and he rubbed over Sam’s broad shoulders. “Surprise me how, by shaving?”

Sam nodded. “I was trying to shave my legs, because I remember you saying how much you like that one swimmer because he shaved his legs. But it’s a lot harder than it looks.” 

He whined. “I don’t know how women do it.”

“Sammy, you know how I always say dumb shit. You didn’t need to do this. I love you as you are.:

“I know Dean, but I kinda wanted to try it.”

Dean looked over to see a nick on Sam’s legs. “Well, for one, you need more shaving cream, and damn your legs are long.”

“I had cream, but I keep slipping.”

Dean kissed the top of his head and sat down on the edge of the tub, right behind Sam. He was already having a hard time not looking at Sam’s naked ass, and he was right up against it. He shut off that part of his brain and grabbed the can of shaving cream and lathered up one of Sam’s spider long legs. He tapped on his leg and Sam braced it against the tub.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

“What’s it look like. I’m helping you.” Dean grabbed the razor from Sam and batted his arms away. “one line at a time and go slow.” Dean moved the razor up Sam’s leg and not one cut.

Sam huffed and watched, somewhat amazed that Dean didn’t cut him. line after line showed his smooth skin and having Dean do it made it feel good. He sighed and leaned his head back. “That feels good.”

Dean smirked and kissed Sam’s temple. “Nice and slow baby.” He knew why Sam had had trouble with this, the kids’ legs went on forever, his arm was getting tired, but he did like the feel of Sam’s baby soft legs. “Damn, I’m likin this.”

Sam smiled as Dean started on the other leg. He could feel how much Dean liked this, he was currently up against his ass. “I can tell.” He laughed.

Dean pushed his hips forward as he began washing all the shaving cream off his legs. When Sam gave him that sexy gasp, Dean moved and got a towel to dry them off. He whistled as he bent down and smoothed up his long legs. “Damn baby.”

“Looks good, huh?” Sam smiled.

Dean licked his lips and nodded. He bent down and started to kiss up his legs, starting at his ankle. As each kiss got higher, the more Sam gasped and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Dean…” Sam moaned. “We have to get ready.”

Dean nodded. “I know, and I can’t wait for this date to get over with.”

“Dean!” Sam laughed.

“What?” he smiled and leaned up to kiss him. “You naked is better than anything I’m gonna eat tonight, even pie.”


	3. Cook A Meal Together

Intimacy Doesn’t Always Mean Sex  
(Cook a meal together)  
(Dean&Benny)

Deans stepped out of his truck to see the kitchen lights on in their house. Nothing overly odd, except he worked night shift and it was 4 in the morning. He smiled and grabbed his hard hat and lunch box as he walked towards the house. He didn’t smell anything cooking, yet, which meant that Benny had waited for him, which made him the luckiest man in the world.

He opened the door, kicked off his muddy boots and tried to sneak into the kitchen. Benny was standing with his back to him, his apron on and his hands were covered in some delicious smelling ingredient. Dean moved slowly, getting about halfway to him before it was over.

“Come on now sugah, you’re gonna make me mess up.” Benny said, without turning around.

Dean huffed and put his arms around Benny’s waist and gave a kiss to the back of his neck. Each time he came hoe and did this, all he could think about was how lucky he was, how happy this made him. “I missed you baby.”

Benny stopped mixing his bowl of spices and leaned his head back. “I missed you too. How was work?”

“Was alright, just long and muggy.”

Benny laughed. “That’s New Orleans for ya. Hungry?”

“Always. You wait for me?”

Benny nodded and turned to give Dean a kiss. “I thought we could cook together. Stupid nightshift, we hardly see each other.”

Dean brushed flour off his cheek and gave him another kiss. “I know, I’m sorry. It won’t be like this forever.”

“I know…I’m just… I miss you Mon Cher.”

Dean smiled. “I know. But we have right now, don’t we?” Benny nodded with a smile and Dean clapped his hands together. “So, what are we havin?”

“Well, I was just going to make something quick, so pizza.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Oh, pizza sounds amazing. But can’t we just order out?”

Benny laughed, turning back to form the dough into a pizza shape. “Sorry darlin, it’s too late to order and my pizza is way better.”

Dean leaned against the counter and took a handful of pepperoni’s and mushrooms and started tossing them into his mouth. “No doubt baby, but it takes too long.”

“Because it’s worth it,” Benny shot back, and set the dough aside as the oven pre-heated. While he waited, he started on Dean’s pecan pie.

Dean hopped up on the counter and continued to eat the toppings, they just tasted so good since he hadn’t eaten since lunch. He looked over to see Benny working dough into a pie tin and he perked up, speaking with his mouth full. “Oh, pie too!!”

Benny laughed and looked over at him. “Hey! Don’t eat all that Mon Cher, I won’t be able to make your pizza.”

Dean groaned. “But I’m starving.” As soon as he saw Benny turn back around, he grabbed another handful of cheese and quickly ate it. “I love our food baby, but I’m dying here.”

Benny couldn’t help but smile as he finished the pie, just as the oven beeped. He turned back to put on the toppings for the pizza, when all 3 bowls were pretty much empty. He sighed, one that turned into a laugh as he saw Dean with his mouthful.

Dean looked up to see Benny looking at him, he’d been caught. “I’m sorry.”

Benny moved so he was standing between his legs, smoothing up his thighs. “Oh sugah, what am I to do with you?”

Dean wrapped his arms around his neck and gave his usual smirk. “Looks like we will have to order that pizza after all.”

Benny grabbed his chin and kissed him quickly, smirking when Dean whined. “Good thing I have a frozen pizza I can toss in.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open. “You’re telling me you could have just made a quick one instead, and didn’t?”

“Yes darlin. I thought it would be nice to do it together and even though we didn’t make it, I still enjoyed this.”

Dean sighed with a smile. “Well, I did too, you big old bear. I loved this.”

“I love you…”

Dean put his head against Benny’s. “I love you too…” he looked over. “And I love me some pie.”

All Benny could do was smile….his boy did love some pie.


	4. Write A Letter

TO BE CONTINUED.....PLEASE MOVE TO NEXT CHAPTER...WILL COME BACK TO THIS ONE!


	5. Shower/Bath Together

Intimacy Doesn’t Always Mean Sex  
(Take A Bath Together)  
(Spencer&Shane)

Spencer couldn’t be more uncomfortable right now. Not only was it humid as well as hot, Georgia in summer was no joke, especially when he was 7 months pregnant. Currently, Spencer was standing with his head stuffed into the freezer, letting the freezing temperatures cool him off, if only for a moment. Getting pregnant in December had been a mistake, since he was now having a heat stroke.

Spencer closed his eyes as his face started to cool down. The rest of him, was on fire and he was only wearing a pair of boy shorts with The Punisher on them and a baggy t-shirt that belonged to his boyfriend Shane. He heard the front door open, just as his feet shuffled, trying to not stand on them for very long, last thing he wanted was swollen feet.

He groaned as the open door let in another blast of heated air. “Shane, the door!!” The door closed and once again, his face as flushed. Spencer could hear Shane walking, those heavy boots on the wooden floor. He nearly hissed when rough, sweaty hands came around his hips. “Your hands are blazing hot!”

Shane’s chuckle was deep as he leaned in to kiss Spencer’s sweaty neck. “Sorry sweetheart, we all can’t stand without head in the freezer.”

Spencer smiled and laid his head back on Shane’s shoulder, but kept the freezer open. “I’m sorry. I’m just hot.”

Shane licked his lips, running his hands up Spencer’s thighs, feeling the soft material of his tiny boy shorts. “Hmm, yes you are.”

“Not like that. I’m such a mess. I haven’t gotten dressed since yesterday. I’m so hot and my feel are killing me.”

Shane sighed, his hands moving gently over Spencer’s belly, smiling when their baby kicked a little. “How’s are girl doin today?”

Despite being hot, Spencer glowed. “Doing good. Always more active when you touch me.”

“Cuz she knows her daddy,” Shane chuckled and spun Spencer around, so he could get on his knees and kiss over his belly. “Daddy’s girl needs to be easy on Mama,” he winked up at Spencer when he scowled at him callin him the “mama”.

But Spencer didn’t correct him, he just shook his head and ran his fingers over Shane’s shaved head. He was a million times hotter when Shane touched him, but he would never say it. Spencer hadn’t begged Shane as the dad type when they met, but when he found out and told Shane, he had never seen him happier.

“How was work?”

Shane shrugged, not wanting to bitch about how hot it was, especially since Spencer had it way worse, so like usual when Spencer asked, he lied. “Not too bad, mostly inside today.”

“Good. It’s way too hot to be outside.”

Shane smirked and stood up to properly kiss him hello. He could taste the sweat on Spencer’s lips but that wasn’t going to stop him. He wanted the kiss to las longer, but Spencer pulled back as another wave of heat swept over him. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Can you flood out house and leave the freezer door open, so it freezes?”

Shane barked out a laugh. “no honey, I can’t.” he looked at the loud chuckling on the tv. “You watchin cartoons again?” he teased.

“Day time tv sucks,” Spencer blushed.

“You shouldn’t be standing up babe, your feet will swell again.”

Spencer whined and shut the door to the freezer, missing the coolness already. “I know, but I’m hot and uncomfortable.” He took a seat on the arm of the couch, rubbing his foot.

“Am I gonna have to call Derek and have him come stay with you until the baby comes?” Shane asked seriously.

“Of course not. I don’t need him to baby sit me.” Spencer huffed.

“He’s your best friend sweetheart. I’m sure he’d be happy to help.”

“And he’s my ex Shane. Shit is already weird between us.”

Shane stood in front of him, arms crossed. “He’s your friend first. But you need to take it easy.”

“I’m fine baby,” Spencer pulled him by his belt, so he was standing between his legs. He rested his head on Shane’s chest. “I’m just hot and sore.”

Shane brushed through his hair before massaging the muscles in his neck. “How about we take a nice cool bath, hmm? Sounds good, right?”

Spencer groaned at the hands working his neck. “Hmm, that does sounds good, but this feels good too.:

“More of this after a bath,” he pulled Spencer back and kissed his forehead. “Stay here while I start it and I’ll come back and help you.”

“M’kay.” He smiled, and his eyes drifted down to look at his ass in those dirty work jeans. He was about to move, but he got a sharp kick to his side. “Damn,” he smiled and rubbed over it. “Easy girl.”

“Huh?” Shane yelled from the bathroom.

“Nothing!”

Shane came back in, shirtless with his hands wet. “You say something?”

Spencer wasn’t too hot to notice how sexy his boyfriend was, but Shane had asked him a question. "I was just talkin to your daughter. She kicked me as I was about to get up.”

“Cuz I told you to stay put.” He grabbed Spencer around his waist and helped him stand, slowly.

Spencer rolled his eyes as they headed towards the bathroom and he could smell the lavender bubble bath. He sighed when he saw their big, clawfoot bath tub. How amazing and relaxing it looked. He could feel his body relaxing just from looking at it.

“Let’s get you naked,” Shane winked, not at all suggestively.

Spencer lifted his arms when Shane grabbed the hem of his shirt and quickly pulled it off him. Even though he was sweaty, goose bumps appeared across his skin. Next, Shane bent down and kissed his belly all over, hooking his fingers into his boy shorts to pull the down. Shane gave an appreciative groan but stood and helped him into the bath.

Spencer groaned in pleasure as he sank neck deep into the water. Every inch of his body was covered, aside from the top of his belly. He smiled up at Shane. “You’re going to join me, right?”

“I made this for you to relax sweetheart, and I’m dirty.”

“I don’t care if you’re dirty. Please?”

Shane shook his head at that adorable pout and quickly shed his clothes with the ever-watchful eye of Spencer. when he was naked, Spencer scooted forward so he could sit in the back. He stepped in and sat down slowly, so he didn’t bump Spencer, until he was fully seated behind him.

Spencer moved back, scooting so his butt was against Shane’s groin. He pulled Shane’s arms around his body, sighing contently. “Hmm. See? Better already.”

Shane sighed heavily and kissed the top of his head. “Much better.”

Spencer closed his eyes and ran his hands up and down Shane’s legs, trying to loosen him up and he could hear Shane groaning softly.

“You’re too good to me.”

Spencer looked back at him quickly, kissing his lips. “I love you too.”


	6. Body Massage

Intimacy Doesn’t Always Mean Sex  
(Body Massage)  
(Spencer&Merle)

Spencer glanced at the clock that hung in their kitchen. He was already done making his 3rd pie and Merle still wasn’t back. Spencer had woken up in bed, at their little cabin in the woods, alone. Merle had left a note saying he was going hunting and he’d be back later. Spencer had rolled over into Merle’s spot and fallen back asleep. Hours later, he still wasn’t home, and Spencer needed to get up and around.

He’d taken a shower, shaved his legs and put on his favorite pair of blue silky panties that drove Merle crazy and a new dress he’d bough last weekend. He wanted to look good when Merle came home and of course, he’d be hungry, so he worked his but off cooking Merle’s favorite deserts. Merle always brought home meat when he hunted, so he’d wait until he came home to cook dinner. As Spencer put the last pie into the oven, the front door opened and immediately he could smell the blood. Before Spencer could lean back up, he heard Merle whistle.

“My, my my…what a treat this is…”

Spencer grinned and faced him. merle was decked out in dark brown and green camo, dirty boots and blood coated his arms, all the way up to his elbows. That same shit-eating grin on his ruggedly handsome face. Spencer wasn’t sure how he and Merle fell together, only that they did.

“Hello to you as well Mister Dixon.” 

Merle put his rifle behind the door and walked up to him. “I love that dress.”

Spencer beamed at him. “Thank you. I wanted to look nice.”

Merle eyed his long, shaven legs, tucked into 3-inch heels, his ankles looked so delicate and he wanted to kiss all over them. “Ya look stunning baby.” He leaned forward to kiss him, but Spencer squealed when he went to touch him.

“You’re all bloody!”

Merle laughed. “How did I get such a squeamish little thing like you?”

Spencer smirked and led him to the sink, helping him wash up. “Because I have really low standards.”

Merle scuffed. “No ya don’t. You want me just as much as I need you.”

Spencer turned off the water and dried his hands and Merle instantly went to him, those strong arms around his waist. “I guess I do want you somewhat.”

Merle grinned and rubbed his hands all over Spencer’s silky dress. When he moved his arms up, a pain caught him in his lower back, making him hiss.

Spencer jerked back, alarmed. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Just hurt my back. M’ not as young as I used ta be.”

“Oh no. why don’t I give you a massage. Might loosen you up a little.”

Merle groaned. “When can I loosen you up?”

Spencer gave him a scolding look. “Not if you’re sore. Go into the bedroom and take those nasty clothes off and lay on the bed.” He pointed to their room.

“So sassy…” Merle laughed and did as he was told, stripping down and layin gin the middle of the bed. He could hear the loud clacking of Spencer’s heels as he came into the room. “Don’t suppose we can just fuck?”

Spencer scuffed and lightly smacked his butt. “You’re just an animal.” He smiled as Merle watched him sit on the bed and proceed to take his heels off. Spencer grabbed the oil, but 

Merle stopped him. “What?”

“Are ya gonna get naked too?” he asked hopefully.

“No, you heathen. This isn’t about sex.”

“Take off the dress then. I wanna feel ya.”

Spencer gave an involuntary shiver at Merle’s voice and slowly worked the dress up and off his body. He smiled as Merle groaned and crawled until he was eye level with his blue panties. “Merle…”

Merle kissed his thigh, then his hips. “Look at ya, so pretty for me.”

Spencer blushed and squirmed under his heated gaze. He crossed and uncrossed his legs, repeatedly, trying to ease the pulsing he felt. “Merle…please.”

He huffed, kissing his thigh once more before moving back onto the bed. “I know.:

Spencer straddled Merle’s ass, bottle of oil in his hand and he could hear Merle groan which only made him groan. He squirted some massage oil into his hands and rubbed them together and started on his neck and shoulders, massaging the tight, tense muscles.

“Damn,” Merle groaned

Spencer put his whole body into it, surging forward as he worked his back. His silky panties easily slid over Merle’s bare ass. That, plus Merle’s deep groans, and he was getting hard. He slid slick hands down Merle’s back, rubbing over his sides, then his lower back.

“Right there baby,” Merle groaned in total ecstasy.

“You need to be more careful.” Spencer grunted as he pushed down harder on his back.

“M’ careful, just old.”

Spencer took a deep breath, he was painfully hard now, from seeing Merle naked, skin slick and the way he was moving as he massaged him. It was making him sweat. “If you could see what I see right now, “he gave a ow moan. “you’d see how not old you are.”

“Getting all worked up baby?” Merle smiled.

“Just a little bit.” He huffed, stopping his hands.

Merle expertly flipped over, knocking Spencer to the bed and pinned him down. He could see the sweat on Spencer’s body, feel his legs shaking and could see how flushed he was, and how hard. He groaned at the tented panties. “I love when you wear these.”

Spencer blushed. “I love the way they feel.”

“I love the way ya feel more.” Merle leaned to kiss on his neck.

Spencer moaned at the same time the smoke detector went off and he tried to get free. “Merle, get off! The pie!”

Merle smirked and kept him pinned down. “I don’t wanna eat pie.”

Spencer moaned, because he knew what was coming next…

“I only wanna eat you.”


	7. Nail Polish

Intimacy Doesn’t Always Mean Sex  
(Removing Nail Polish)  
(Daryl&Carl)

 

Daryl was kicked back in his recliner, about to crack open his first beer of the night, when the door swung open so hard, it smacked against the wall and made Daryl drop the beer. He cursed and sat the recliner up and saw a very upset Carl standing in the doorway.

“Hey darlin, you okay?” Daryl asked, standing up.

Carl shook his head and shut the door and dropped his back pack on the floor. “No, I’m not okay. This day has gone from bad to worse.”

Daryl gave a little smile at Carl’s adorable pout and walked up to him, grabbing him around the waist to pull him forward. “Tell me.”

Carl sighed. “I was late for class this morning, forgot my wallet so I didn’t get lunch, totally spaced that my mid term is tomorrow. See? Just a string of bad luck.”

Daryl leaned forward to kiss his pouty pink lips, smiling as Carl quickly kissed him back. There was one way to make Carl feel good and it started with kisses. He moved his rough hands to Carl’s baby soft face and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. As much as he loved kissing him, Daryl loved his moans more. Soft, quiet little sounds that made his blood boil. From the moment he first heard them, he was gone. Daryl gave one more quick kiss before he pulled back and saw Carl’s blissed out face.

“I’m sorry darlin, wish I could make it better.”

Carl eyed his lips. “I know of a few ways to make it better.”

Daryl gave that manly chuckle. “I thought ya said ya had to study…”

“But I don’t want to. I’m so stressed out, I can’t take in any new information.” He pouted and whined when he glanced at his beaten-up nails. “And my nails polish chipped when I hit my locker.”

He couldn’t help it this time, Daryl laughed loudly, trying to stop when Carl just glared at him. “Poor little thing, we can’t have chipped nail polish, can we?” he looked at Carl’s chipped nails.

“Go to hell Dixon,” Carl sneered and tried to pull away.

Daryl held him tightly. “Ya know I’m just teasin. Why don’t we fix them?”

“I have to study though.”

“It won’t take long babe. You wanna do it while I make you some food?”

“Yeah, I guess that sounds okay.”

Daryl smiled and smacked his ass as he headed for the bathroom. Daryl went into the kitchen to heat up the dinner he’d made last night, he set it on the counter before he headed   
for the bathroom. Carl was shirtless, sitting on the toilet, trying to take the polish off his fingers.

Carl looked up and smiled without thinking about it. He was already starting to calm down. “I’m sorry, it’s just been an off day.”

Daryl sat down on the floor and began to take Carl’s shoes off, then his socks, gently rubbing his feet. “Don’t gotta do that kid, I know.”

“How as your day?” Carl asked, switching hands.

Daryl kept kneading Carl’s foot as he answered. “Was okay. Work at the garage, then went huntin for a while.”

“Sounds better than my day.”

Daryl held up his bandaged finger. “I kinda broke my finger, if that helps.”

“Oh shit! You need to be careful!”

“M’ fine babe.” He assured and reached up on the counter for the bottle of nail polish remover. He twisted the cap and added some to a handful of toilet paper.

“What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?” He smiled and began removing the polish off Carl’s toes. “I may not be any good at this shit, but I can try.”

Carl gave him a big, goofy, happy grin and leaned down to kiss him. He groaned when Daryl grabbed his chin and slipped his tongue inside. Carl grabbed him by his long hair and the kiss grew deeper, until they were both panting.

Daryl looked a little startled and Carl had to laugh. “You okay?”

Daryl nodded. “Ya snuck that up on me.”

“I did.”

“What was that for anyways?” He asked and switched to Carl’s other foot.

“Just because you’re amazing for helping me. Not many guys would help or even understand.”

Daryl smirked once all the nail polish was off and kissed the inside of his ankle. “Ya know I’ll do just about anything to make you smile. Even if that means helping you make your fingers and toes all pretty, then that’s what I’m gonna do.”

Carl blushed and slid off the toilet and into Daryl’s lap, locking his legs around his hips and threw his arms around his neck. “You’re amazing.”

Daryl groaned and ran his hands down Carl’s back, so he could squeeze his ass. “I am, but ya make me that way baby.”

Carl pushed Daryl’s hair off his neck and began to kiss over it. He started to talk in between kisses. “What…” kiss, “would” … kiss “I” … kiss, “do without you?” …

Daryl fisted Carl’s hair and tore his mouth away from his neck. “You’re such a damn tease baby.”

“I changed my mind. I don’t wanna study. I want you instead.”

He almost gave in, almost. “Nope. I’ll not have ya fail on my watch.” He patted Carl’s ass. “Up you go, time to study.:

Carl whined but hopped up. “I hate when you’re so bossy.”

“No ya don’t,” he winked.


	8. Talk About Goals/Opinions

Intimacy Doesn’t Always Mean Sex  
(Talk about his day, goals, opinions…listen to him)  
(Spencer&Derek)

A lazy, rainy Sunday, also their day off from work, led them to boredom, which led to teasing and very needy, passionate sex. The kind where you don’t think, your body goes on autopilot and by the time you know what’s happening, you’re laying naked, with sweat all over your body, as well as other things, laying in his arms. That’s what they were doing now, enjoying the post orgasmic glow of their time together, naked and laying in a tangled heap, while the rain poured out of the open window.

Spencer had his head on Derek’s hard stomach, listening to his rugged breathing. Derek was very active in bed, always changing their positions, making him weak and very tired afterwards. Derek’s hand was making small and soothing circles on his side, moving up his ribs, then down over his ass.

“I love Sunday’s,” Spencer said quietly. 

Derek chuckled, his fingers moving down one of Spencer’s cheeks. “Me too baby. And the rain just makes it all better.”

“You have an odd fascination with the rain Derek.”

“Maybe, but I also have an odd fascination about you.”

Spencer smiled and turned to kiss his belly. “Work has been so crazy as of late. Feels like we haven’t done this in forever.”

Derek sighed heavily. “I know baby. I’m sorry, we haven’t really had time for much.”

“It’s not your fault Der, just work.” 

Derek moved his hand into Spencer’s wild hair and tried to comb out the tangles. “Let’s make up for it right now. Talk to me.”

“About what?”

“Anything, everything. We haven’t had time to talk, so tell me. I wanna hear what’s in that beautiful mind.”

Spencer laughed and turned to his other side, so he could see that happy, blissed out look on Derek’s face. “My mind is overflowing with “things” Der, you have to specify.”

Instead of rolling his eyes like everyone else would have, or get annoyed, Derek gave him a warm smile. “Tell me your wants, or goals for the future. We really don’t have a chance to talk much about that.”

Spencer grew excited, Derek was the only one who loved, and let him ramble on. He always thought Derek was just humoring him to be nice, or seem interested, but when he received comments or questions on what he’d rambled about, Spencer realized Derek really was interested. “As you know, I want to cure schizophrenia, to help my mom. I want to climb the Empire State building, even though I hate heights.” Spencer shuddered.

Derek smiled and played with his hair as he listened.

“I want to tell the team about us,” he looked away, afraid of what might be on Derek’s face.

“Baby,” he waited until Spencer looked at him. “I want to tell them, I have for a long time.”

“But I-I thought you didn’t…”

“I do, I just thought you didn’t want them to know.”

Spencer smiled. “Well, I do. We both do.” He was excited again. “We should tell everyone!”

Derek laughed. “maybe I can get on the radio and announce it to the entire world.”

His eyes widened. “Oh, I would love that!”

“I’ll have Garcia hook me up.” He grinned. “What else?”

“I have so many Der, you can’t possibly want to hear all of them”

“I really do Spencer.”

Spencer shook his head. “No, I’ll ramble till morning. Now it’s your turn. I want to know your opinion on my teaching abilities.”

“Honey, you’re a great teacher.”

“Well, thank you, but the director wants me to teach full time.”

“Well, I’m not okay with that because I want you with me and the team needs you, but if you want to do that, you know I’m always with you.”

Spencer’s glow got so much brighter at Derek’s words. He crawled up his chest until he could kiss him. Derek gave a surprised, but approving sound and circled his back, returning the kiss. When Spencer pulled back, he almost felt like crying. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Derek asked, looking worried.

“I’m just happy Der. If I would have told the team that, they would have freaked out and said no. But you would let me, you want what I want.”

Derek smiled lovingly at him. “I always want what you want. I’m Team Spencer all the way.”

“I know, and I love you for it.”

Derek leaned in to give a quick kiss. “I love you more boo.”

“You wanna tell me some of your goals now?” He asked with hopeful eyes.

“You know I’ve always wanted to try to Ski, I’m not a winter guy, but it sounds like fun. Thanks to you, one of my long time goals are already happening, my Running-For-A-Cause   
foundation is taking place next month.”

“That was all you.” Spencer blushed.

Derek linked their hands and kiss him. “But you’re my muse, my main inspiration. You believe me in baby.”

Spencer could only blush again at his kind and loving words.

“But, my biggest goal, one I’m sooo sooo ready to happen, and soon, is to marry you.”

Spencer’s eyes got really wide and his mouth fell open. “You want that?”

“Of course baby. I’ve never loved someone as much, I want to be with you. I want a life time with you.”

Spencer blinked away the tears, too shocked and happy to do much else. This man, this beautiful, smart man, wanted him…loved him.

“Oh baby, don’t cry.” Derek pressed their heads together. “If you don’t, then I understand.”

“NO!” he shouted. “I-I want that Der, I just didn’t know you did.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a genius?” he laughed. “I want you, only you forever baby boy. I want your everything.”

Spencer kissed him. “Me too Der. Can we do it now?”

Derek grinned. “Maybe if our mothers wouldn’t kill us.”

Spencer cringed. “Good point. But soon?”

Derek grabbed his phone and dialed Garcia. He winked when Spencer tilted his head. “Hey mama, I need a favor.”

Spencer could only grin and imagine what their wedding would look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read this! I'm very proud of this little cluster of one-shots and the title says it all. I wanted it to be more about love and intimacy than sex...even though that's good too lol. 
> 
> THANK YOU!!!


End file.
